


Jensen's Babysitter

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Extremely Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha knows just why Jared is always so willing to babysit for him, and Jared never says no to watching 5 year old Jensen for hours free of charge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jensen's Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real. NONE of this happened.

Jared waits about 10 minutes after Misha's car pulls away before he takes Jensen's hand and leads him up to his bedroom. He undresses the boy quickly before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Jensen walks over smiling, he loves this game. His small hands open Jared's pants and pull out his cock and Jensen lays down on the bed next to Jared, leaning over his lap and gives the man's cock a tiny kiss, giggling. 

"Get it all nice and wet," Jared moans brokenly, his hand caressing Jensen's body, moving towards his little ass. He smiles as the boy moves back against his hand. "Go get it, Baby." 

Jensen climbs off of Jared's lap, running over to the nightstand to get the lube. He brings it back smiling, knowing what's to come. 

Jared doesn't waste time, stripping and moving more onto the bed, pulling Jensen with him. He works the boy open, loving the way he moans and begs, before telling him to get on his hands and knees. “You ready, Baby Boy?” he asks.

Jensen nods excitedly, the act making his whole body shake with excitement. He knows what's to come and he can't wait, it's been days and days since the last time Jared got to babysit him.

Jared licks his lips, moving behind the boy, leaning down to lick at his hole. He's always loved how good Jensen tastes, pure and sweet and just perfect. He laps at the boy's tiny hole, making Jensen squirm and beg under him. After a few minutes he relents, moving until his cock is lined up with that sweet little ass. 

Jared doesn't enter him right away, he teases the boy for a bit, running the head of his cock over Jensen’s hole until the boy is begging him so sweetly to put it in. Only then does he push forward, his cock being encased in the so tight heat of the boy's body. “Fuck, so good,” he moans, knowing that no one will ever feel as good as Jensen does around his shaft.

Jensen cries out, while they have done this plenty of times it still hurts at first, but Jared always calms him down, always hushes his cries and makes him feel good. The solid weight of Jared’s body is almost too much, but he's a big boy and he can take it.

Jared grunts and moans, fucking Jensen just shy of too hard, needing to find release. He brings his hand between Jensen’s legs, teasing the boy's small cock, loving the almost whimpered moans that causes Jensen to make. “That's it, that's my good boy.”

When Jared comes he pulls out before he's done, the final spurts landing on Jensen’s ass and back. He rubs his come into Jensen’s skin, rolling on his back, pulling the boy against his chest. He lets the boy fall asleep on top of him, and rests for a bit before redressing both of them and carrying Jensen back downstairs.

Jensen is still napping when his father returns an hour later and Jared helps Misha take him home, carrying Jensen across the street to their house. As Jared is about to leave Misha stops him, resting a hand on Jared’s chest, “You're always so good with him Jared. I don't know what I’d do without you.”

“He's a good kid, Misha, you should be proud of him.”

Misha nods, licking his lips a little. “Listen, I know you won't take money for babysitting, but I really would like to repay you somehow.”

Jared raises an eyebrow at those words, “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

Misha grins a little, biting his lip before whispering, “Well, I know you like guys, so I was thinking that maybe I could...”

Jared nods, a little shocked at the offer, but he's only human. He follows Misha back into the house, both of them heading to Misha's bedroom.

As soon as the door is closed behind them Misha shoves Jared towards the bed and drops to his knees in front of him. He opens Jared’s pants, and much like his son, begins by giving Jared’s cock a kiss. But unlike Jensen, who can barely get much of Jared’s cock into his mouth, Misha takes the whole thing in, not stopping until Jared is completely in his mouth.

“Fucking hell,” Jared moans.

Misha gives a devilish little look, pulling off of Jared’s cock with a wet pop, “Mm, you taste amazing, just like Jensen said you do.”

Jared’s eyes widen at those words and Misha just nods.

“Yeah, I know all about it. Know how you fuck him until he's exhausted, I’ve seen your come leaking out of him at bath time, Jared. Gets me jealous, my little boy getting this,” he wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock, “and me not. But I think that's gonna change, don't you?”

Jared nodded, eyes wide in shock.

“Good, move in with us, Jared. This way my son and I can have your pretty huge cock whenever we want to.”

Jared was dumbfounded, but once more nodded. He smiled as Misha undressed, pulling off his clothes as well. “Gonna let me fuck you, Misha? Knowing where my cock was a little over an hour ago?”

“God yes. I sat in my car playing with myself, got myself all nice and prepared for you, Jared.”

Jared trailed his hand down Misha's back, down the man's firm ass, his fingers entering Misha's well prepared hole easily. “On the bed on your hands and knees, Misha.”

Misha did as he was told willingly, looking over his shoulder to give a saucy wink in Jared’s direction. “Come on, want that bad boy in me right now.”

Jared didn't need to be told twice, moving behind Misha and slammed into the smaller man's body in one hard, almost brutal thrust. Jared fucked Misha hard, much harder than he had ever fucked Jensen. “That's it, that's a good boy,” Jared moaned into Misha's ear, hands tight on his hips.

“Fuck, Jared, yes, feels good,” Misha moaned, his cock hard against his stomach. “Come on, fuck, fill me up, make me come for you, want your come dripping out of me.”

Jared growled, hips pounding into the older man, one hand moving to wrap around Misha's cock. It only took a few pulls before Misha was coming, crying out Jared’s name loudly. The feeling of Misha clamping down around his shaft sent Jared over the edge and he came with a curse.

They collapsed down on the bed, and after a minute or two there was a small knock on the door.

“Come in, Jensen,” Misha said tiredly.

Jensen came into the room, a grin on his face. He climbed up on the bed, settling down by Jared’s feet. 

“Jared's gonna come and live with us soon, Jensen,” Misha said with a grin on his face.

“Really?” the excitement was evident in Jensen’s voice.

Jared nodded, and the next thing he knew he had Jensen in his arms, the boy giving him sweet little kisses. He'd just came but his cock gave an interested twitch nonetheless.

Jensen let go of Jared’s neck, moving down between his legs and began to lick him clean.

“You two are gonna be the death of me,” he said, laughing a little.

“And you love it,” Misha grinned, running his fingers through Jared’s hair as he watched his son clean Jared off. He climbed off the bed, stretching. “I'm gonna shower. Why don't you two snuggle for a while and then a little later we can eat supper.”

“Are you mad I told Daddy? I know I wasn't supposed to, but I tell him everything,” Jensen said, big eyes on Jared’s face.

Jared shook his head, “No, I’m not mad, not mad at all.”

Jensen gave him a happy smile before returning to what he had been doing, and by the time Misha got out of the bathroom Jared was hard once more, Jensen’s lips wrapped around the head as Jared fingered him.

Misha leaned against the doorframe, watching Jared’s fingers move inside his son's body. “Mm, that feels good, doesn't it, Jensen?”

Jensen pulled off of Jared’s cock, turning his head to face Misha, “Yeah, really good, Daddy.”

“Gonna fuck him, Jared? Gonna give him your nice big cock while I watch?”

Jared nodded, licking his lips. His grin spread as he watched Jensen get into position, and he swiftly moved behind him, once more pausing to lick at the boy's hole before doing anything else.

“That feel good, Little Man? His tongue inside you?”

“Yeah, so good. Mm, am I a good boy?”

“The very best, Jensen,” Misha said with a grin.

Jared pulled away from Jensen’s ass, lining up his cock with that perfect little hole. There was something so dirty and yet so damn good about the fact that the boy's father was only a few inches away, stroking himself slowly as he watched them.

“So Jared, do you ever bottom?” Misha asked, as if it was just a normal question.

“Mm, not often, but yeah, occasionally, why?”

Misha gave a little grin, “Well I was thinking that sometime when you're fucking Jensen I could have that sweet ass of yours. God that thing should be illegal.”

Jared repeated his words from earlier, “You two are gonna be the death of me.”

Misha just laughed, continuing to stroke himself as Jared began to pick up his pace. He ruffled Jensen’s hair with his free hand, telling him how good he was being. “God, so fucking hot, didn't know how good this was gonna look.”

Jared cursed as Jensen wiggled a little under him, tightening around his cock, “You ever...”

Misha shook his head, “No. I’ve never done anything with him. Don't plan on it either, he's yours to play with, Jared.”

Jared nodded at those words, kissing the side of Jensen’s neck, whispering, “Want me to touch you, Baby?” When Jensen began nodding he brought his hand to the boy's cock, gently stroking him. “Feel good, Baby Boy?”

“Yeah, good, please,” Jensen moaned, his voice trailing off in a high keening wail as his small body began to thrash as his orgasm tore through him.

“Fuck, does that always happen?” Misha asked.

“Only if I’ve already fucked him once before. God, that feels so good,” Jared moaned. When he heard the boy whimper he slowly pulled out and was about to finish himself off when Misha shook his head.

“Let me,” Misha said, dropping his head down to take Jared into his mouth. 

It didn't take long before Jared was coming down Misha's throat, fingers pulling hard at the man's hair. “Fuck, god, so good,” he moaned. He felt Misha's cock hard against his leg and when Misha pulled off of him he returned the favor, letting the older man fuck his mouth hard and fast until his mouth was full of Misha's come.

“Okay, rest now, supper later,” Misha said tiredly, collapsing onto the bed. He pulled Jared down next to him, patting the bed in front of Jared, “Come on, Jensen, snuggle with Jared.”

Jensen smiled, curling up against Jared’s chest, a happy little grin on his face. He was the first one to fall asleep.

Jared gave a little grin, smiling at the boy in his arms, and holding Misha's hand in one of his own. He could feel Misha's cock against his ass and knew that it wouldn't be long until they had down what Misha had suggested. His cock gave a little twitch in anticipation at the thought.

“Hey Jared? We really should have done this sooner,” Misha said with a yawn.

“How long have you known?”

“Since the first time. God, I was angry, so jealous, but he loves you and I didn't want to hurt him. He told me I could do this, that if you wanted you could make me just as happy as you make him.”

Jared smiled at those words, “I'll do what I can to make that happen.”

“I know you will,” Misha said, yawning once more.

“Hey Misha? You do know I’m graduating next month with my teaching license, and since you work from home...”

“We could move somewhere a little more private and you could home-school Jensen?”

Jared nodded, “Just an idea.”

“Mm, a very good one at that. Tell you what, after dinner I’ll start looking at houses while you play with Jensen.”

Jared grinned, “And then later, after he's asleep for the night, I’m gonna get to know you even better.”

“Can't wait.”


End file.
